The gripping and manipulation of a utensil (e.g., eating and/or cooking utensils) is an everyday task taken for granted by people without any hand or finger impairment. However, for thousands of people, cooking and eating is a challenging experience due to temporary or permanent physical conditions that limit one's hand or finger movement. Such conditions include, but are not limited to, physical deformities, paralysis or partial paralysis, arthritis, hand or finger injuries, and carpal tunnel syndrome, just to name a few.
A prior art device for assisting a physically handicapped person in the performance of a task managed by the use of one's hands is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,194. Briefly, this reference discloses a device that comprises a hollow member, first and second rings, an insert, and a holder. The hollow member has first and second ends and a central bore having predetermined dimensions and extending at  least partially therethrough and encompassing the first end thereof. The hollow member has a plurality of apertures having threads therein. The first and second rings are attached to the hollow member via threaded engagement with the hollow member's threaded apertures. The rings are spaced apart from each other in a predetermined manner and each is dimensioned to receive one of the digits of the hand of a handicapped person. The insert has a threaded end for insertion into and threaded engagement with any one of the threaded apertures. The holder has first and second ends with the first end being dimensioned for insertion into the central bore by way of the first end of the hollow member and with the second end thereof having provisions for holding an instrument used in the performance of a task managed by the use of the hand of the handicapped person. Unfortunately, the complexities of configuring this device make such configuration thereof virtually impossible for those who have limited hand/finger mobility or dexterity. Furthermore, the device's unconventional appearance will most certainly draw attention to its use which, in turn, draws unwanted attention to a user's physical constraints.